Far Away
by Kurai neko
Summary: Camus x Milo Había vuelto a la misma pequeña explanada donde tantas veces había jugado con él, donde lo vio partir hacia Siberia.
1. Capítulo 1

– No tengo todo el día. – añadió el joven frunciendo el ceño e intensificando su impasible mirada.

Ya hacía un buen rato que estaban allí y el tiempo no mejoraba con los minutos. La espesa niebla que se había instalado en el Santuario se negaba a marcharse, humedeciendo y enfriando el ambiente; rodeando a los chicos e impidiendo que vieran mucho más allá de ellos mismos.

– .. Milo.

El mentado suspiró, dejando de jugar con los bucles, más apretados que de normal, de su cabello.

– ... me tengo que ir. – dijo finalmente, intentando que su amigo reaccionase con esas palabras.  
– Ya lo sé .. – su tono era dócil y sonaba amortiguado, cargado de una tristeza impropia – ya sé que te vas.

Elevó una de sus cejas partidas, cruzando los brazos.  
Ya se esperaba que a su amigo no le hiciera gracia alguna su decisión. Pero eso era.. SU decisión.  
Él quería entrenar esos niños y él era el más apropiado para hacerlo.

Tragó saliva, suavizando el nudo que se había creado en su garganta.

– Pero ..  
– No – cortó en cuanto lo oyó, antes de que empezara a dar sus motivos por los cuales tendría que quedarse en el Santuario –. Si sólo querías eso, mejor me marcho.  
– Camus!

El griego se mordió la lengua, amonestándose a si mismo mentalmente por pronunciar su nombre tan desesperadamente y pensando que sus manos debían tener vida propia, por que él no les dijo que tomaran el brazo del francés... no lo hizo.. verdad?

– Somos demasiado jóvenes...

Camus suspiró fuertemente, rodando los ojos. Llevaba toda la semana igual, y eso por que no se enteró antes.  
Viró su cuerpo poco a poco, tomando las manos de Milo para deshacerse de su abrazo.

– Pero es lo que yo quiero.

Distinto. Definitivamente distinto.  
Ahora estaba hablando con Camus.. su amigo, no con el Caballero de Acuario.  
Estaba dejando su fachada de lado, hablándole con delicada firmeza; tan cálido y tan gélido a la vez.  
Suspiró de nuevo, sin buscar sus ojos.

– ¿Hay algo que tu quieras?

Parpadeó confuso y lo miró, esta vez clavando sus ojos turquesas en los azules de Camus. Preguntándole mudamente algo que ninguno de los dos sabía descifrar.

– .. ¿por qué lo preguntas, Camus?  
– Si hay algo que tu quieres... si tienes un sueño, podrás comprenderme. ¿Hay algo que quieras? – insistió, sin notar que las manos que antes se aferraban a las suyas, perdían fuerza.  
– .. Sí.  
– ¿No perseguirías tu sueño?

Milo endureció el rostro, deslizando sus manos poco a poco.  
Antes de contestar, se rascó un poco la sien, mitigando un dolor incipiente de cabeza.  
Asintió levemente.

– .. supongo.

Camus afirmó con un movimiento breve y contundente, dando por terminada la charla, creyendo que ya estaba todo dicho.  
Lo miró una última vez y llevó su mano hasta la barbilla del griego.

Una caricia, un leve toque que llegó hasta su mejilla.

Era su forma de despedirse cuando estaban solos.

El Caballero de Acuario dirigió sus pasos, relajados y elegantes, hacia la entrada del Santuario.  
Ya no había nada más que hacer allí.

Milo, en cambio, no se movió del lugar del encuentro durante un tiempo.

Presentía que Camus se estaba marchando. Giró su rostro compungido hacia donde debía de estar la Primera Casa, imaginándola más que viéndola.

– .. ¿y qué hago cuando lo que quiero quiere marcharse? .. – susurró al viento - .. qué hago cuando no puedo perseguir mi sueño y él no quiere quedarse a mi lado?

Se tapó el rostro con una mano, sintiendo como se oprimía algo en su pecho y se rompían las compuertas de sus lágrimas.

– ¿Qué hago, Camus?


	2. Capítulo 2

– Son seis años .. – suspiró desde el mismo lugar en donde lo había visto la última vez – Seis años y sigues igual ..

Se recostó en el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas, tomando sus antebrazos con las manos de piel dorada. Giró el rostro, contemplando la Primera Casa.

Sabía que había vuelto.

Los Once Caballeros de Oro vivos habían sido llamados al Santuario no hacía mucho.  
Él entrenaba en una isla cercana y no le costó mucho llegar, pero el Caballero al que había estado esperando ver desde que se había enterado de la inusitada y repentina reunión, apenas hacía unas horas que había pisado el terreno.

Encendió su cosmos de forma llamativa.  
Estaba nublado y era ya tarde. A esas horas empezaba a hacer frío y se dijo a si mismo que esa era la razón principal de su comportamiento.  
Aunque en realidad él sabía que lo estaba llamando en silencio.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que otra presencia irrumpiera en la pequeña explanada.

– ¿No es demasiado tarde para que andes por aquí todavía?

La voz era más profunda de lo que él la recordaba, pero sin duda alguna era exactamente la misma.

– ¿No se podría decir lo mismo de ti, amigo? – se permitió sonreír libremente al abrir sus párpados caídos y verlo justo frente a sí – Hola, Camus.

El francés contestó el saludo con un movimiento parco de cabeza.

Milo no pudo evitar inspeccionarlo con la mirada mientras el otro contemplaba la vista que se apreciaba desde allí, un lugar próximo a su propia Casa.

Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que sus pies habían tocado aquella tierra.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la había echado de menos... y no sólo al lugar, si no a algunas de sus gentes.

– ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – indagó el Caballero de Escorpio, curioso, como antes, como siempre.  
– Bien – respondió el otro, cruzándose de brazos y sin voltear a verlo.

Milo tomó una de sus muñequeras con la otra mano y empezó a darle vueltas.

Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, y ahora no podía siquiera alzar sus ojos de la tela que cubría su muñeca derecha, temeroso a que notara su mirada en él.  
Temeroso de incomodarlo y ver sus pies marchándose otra vez sin él.

– ¿Y tu?

Las palabras lo tomaron de improvisto.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó, mordiéndose la lengua ante lo estúpido que había sonado.  
– ¿Cómo te fue?

Se rascó la barbilla por costumbre y creyó ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Camus, cuyas cejas partidas se elevaban curvándose en un gracioso mohín de sorpresa.

– Supongo que .. bien.  
– Eso oí, pareces muy popular. – Camus se acercó poco a poco, tranquilamente, hacia a él.  
– Mmm .. ¿ya te dijeron? – preguntó con cierto tono de desencanto.

Camus ladeó la cabeza justo cuando paró a dos pasos de su amigo.

– .. sí.  
– .. y .. tu? .. les crees?

El francés parpadeó y quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien como expresar sus pensamientos, pero Milo tomó esta falta de palabras por una respuesta simple.  
Se separó del árbol donde había estado recostado por un buen tiempo y miró al cielo, dándole la espalda al recién llegado.

Las nubes no dejaban contemplar bien el espectáculo que solía ser el anochecer desde allí.

Agachó la cabeza y emprendió el camino hacia su Casa.

Camus dio el par de pasos que hacía unos momentos le separaban de Milo y que ahora sólo lo acercaban a aquel tronco que había sido su apoyo.

Pasó la mano por la superficie rugosa.

– ... No .. yo no los creo... – susurró para nadie – .. si supieras lo mucho que te he echado de menos...

----

**Aquarius No Kari**: Hola n.n .. mm weno, sólo un poco xD Si, que Camus tenía prisa... Pos no sabría que decirte... Camus es raaarooooo O.O; Pos no! No es un oneshot... son tres capítulos n.ñ Aún queda uno más.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Ya no sabía si era por las horas en vela o por las incansables lágrimas que resurgían cuando creía haberlas vencido.

Nadie lo sabía. Nadie se molestaba en buscarlo o en saber como estaba. Nadie, nadie...

Por que todos los que algún día lo hicieron ya no estaban con él.

Se habían ido.  
Demasiado lejos como para creer en un día en el que se daría el reencuentro.

Un nuevo gemido se ahogó en su garganta.  
Demasiado cansada como para reproducirlo por completo.

Había vuelto a la misma pequeña explanada donde tantas veces había jugado con él, donde lo vio partir hacia Siberia.  
No había vuelto allí desde antes de la batalla en la que él murió.

¿Por qué ahora volvía a aquél sitio que tantas veces surgía en sus recuerdos¿Por qué, si por más que lo deseara no iba a aparecer por el recodo del camino con su semblante serio y usualmente inexpresivo¿Por qué?

Su corazón punzó mientras abría los ojos que por su escozor mantenía cerrados. Miraba con anhelo aquella calzada cubierta de polvo y piedras.

Sí. Esperaba que el milagro ocurriera, por mucho que su parte racional le hiciera ver que era algo más que imposible.

Camus estaba muerto y ni la Diosa a la que servían lo había podido salvar de aquel destino. Y a tres días de su entierro, Milo seguía sin dormir, llorándole todo lo que no lo amó en vida.

Apretó sus puños, tomando la hierba mojada por el rocío de la madrugada con ellos. Buscó a tientas el tronco en el que descansaba su espalda. Poco a poco, con movimientos torpes y la ayuda de sus manos, empezó a levantarse.

Se resbaló con la humedad del suelo, pero logró aferrarse al árbol, apretando más la espalda contra él. Tosió un par de veces antes de conseguir erguirse del todo. Llevaba desde el atardecer ahí y la oscuridad de la noche estaba siendo reemplazada por un ligero manto azul claro por el este.  
Jadeó por el esfuerzo, más que nada por que su nariz estaba totalmente congestionada y no podía tomar aire como normalmente lo hacía.  
Pensó en sacudirse el pantalón, pero al mirar sus manos adoptó un gesto de hastío al ver que estaban cubiertas por un poco de barro.  
Frunció el ceño mientras se agachaba para limpiar sus manos con unas briznas de hierba, aprovechando el rocío.

_Siempre tan expresivo.  
_  
Le pareció escuchar las palabras, como llevadas por el viento que se había levantado de repente y sin avisar.

Parpadeó y se puso de pie, restregándose las últimas lágrimas que surtían de sus apagados ojos turquesa con la manga de la ligera prenda que le cubría el torso y los brazos.  
Miró a un lado y a otro, pero allí no había nadie. Suspiró y se frotó las manos.

Encendió suavemente su cosmos, dándose calor y sin hacerse notar demasiado. Esta vez no tenía que engañar a nadie, ni convencerse de que lo hacía para mermar el frío que lo embargaba.

Observó detenidamente la Casa de Acuario, fijamente, analizando su estructura y memorizándola como hizo en el pasado con el que fue su Guardián y Caballero.

– Te amo.

Sus palabras sonaron fuertes, aunque fueran un susurro, en el silencio en el que las pronunció.

Nunca habían llegado a su verdadero destinatario, y estaba seguro de que nunca lo harían, siendo estas el secreto mejor guardado por Milo.

Bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el corazón menos pesado, aunque igual de apretado en su pecho.

Respiró tranquilamente, avivando las llamas de su cosmos, que se encendió haciéndolo brillar en medio de la semioscuridad que lo envolvía.

Sonrió tristemente, abriendo los ojos y tomando el camino de vuelta a la Octava Casa.

----

**Keita besha -**: Pos aquí lo tienes nOn Dicho y hecho! ... por ti lo que sea n/X/n mi hija bella /-/ .. me dejó un post T/O/T


End file.
